Soundwaves of the 90s
by KonoSubaAnimeFan
Summary: While Danger Mouse and Penfold get peanuts stuck in their ears, the evil radio DJ Dr. Sharpicus plots to control the people of London! But, had DM seen this dastardly villain before?
The narrator's speech is in itallics.

 _London, the city of peaceful sounds. Except from twice a year when Chelsea play Arsenal. It can tell you this - it's not pretty._

"Ahh, there's nothing like a nice spot of exercising on a lovely Sunday morning is there, Penfold?" Chuckled Danger Mouse.

Penfold turned around from his apple pie, unamused. "I suppose you think that my morning pie isn't important.

"Well I wasn't saying that", replied DM. "I just think you should have a bit of exercise sometimes".

 _But what has this got to do with today's thrilling episode?_

...

Meanwhile, Dr. Sharpicus, a forgotten DJ owl from the 90s is in his very small flat. He has a bright yellow beak, and two eyes so large that you can see them from a mile away.

"I will get back to my DJ grooving, hip-hopping ways of the 90s!" He shouted, even though no one could hear him. "There is only one way to do this, I shall create a sound wave so perplexing, so brilliant that is hypnotises people into listening to my radio show… FOREVER!".

…

Meanwhile, DM and Penfold are having a competition to see how many peanuts they can fit in their ear in 30 seconds.

"Crikey chief! I can't get them back out again!" Screams Penfold.

"What?" Replies DM.

DM then very helpfully to the plot manages to slip a talking device in his and Penfold's ears so they will still be able to talk to each other. However, they can't hear anyone else.

…

Meanwhile, Dr. Sharpicus then walks over to a large round red button, which will turn the sound waves on. "I will rule the world!" He shouts as he presses it.

Everyone in London is walking around aimlessly, shouting "Dr. Sharpicus is the best DJ, must listen to him!".

 _Luckily I'm no- DJ. SHARPICUS IS THE BEST DJ, MUST LISTEN TO HIM._

...

DM and Penfold are still wondering what to do with the peanuts but then DM spots everyone outside, "I'm afraid we will have to get the peanuts out later, look at everyone outside! Shouted DM quickly!

Penfold looked round, and was horrified at what he saw "Blimey chief! Everyone's gone crazy! They are chanting something about a Dr. Sharpicus."

DM seemed very surprised "Oh no! I recognize that name."

…

Flashback to DM and his friend Moosey at high school.

Moosey is the school DJ. "Welcome to DJ Moosey, AKA Dr. Sharpicus in da house!"

Danger Mouse is his best friend, "Moosey, your show on the school radio is brilliant. Personally, I think there should be some songs by Fleetwood Yak. But Mick Jaguar is great too!"

But then the headteacher, Mr. Flopsy has a very sad message for Moosey. "Moosey, I'm afraid that the school is running out funds. We are going to having to axe your radio show."

Moosey was in tears, from that day forth, he stopped putting effort into work at school and was eventually kicked out. His parents disowned him as well, which forced him to build an underground lab.

…

"So, Moosey is your friend turned bad?" Asked Penfold.

"Exactly Penfold, he was a pretty nice guy as well." DM wondered it there was still some good left in him.

DM decided to visit him, and try to turn it off himself "Let's go Penfold."

DM and Penfold dashed off in the Danger Car over London and eventually climbed down the sewers into Dr. Sharpicus' lab.

Dr. Sharpics is stood standing by the door, almost as if he was expecting him.

"Nice to see you again, DM" Spoke Dr Sharpicus menacingly.

"Look, all I want is for you to turn off that, that, that, MACHINE!" But Dr. Sharpicus was having nothing of it.

Dr. Sharpicus pulled off his lab coat and underneath was a karate karategi, with a black belt. "Spending most of your life by yourself means you have a lot of time to learn things."

"Well if that's how you want to do it!" Said DM.

DM quickly tried to jump over Dr. Sharpicus. But the Dr. suddenly gave DM a karate chop right in the middle of his leg. Luckily, DM jumped on top of the Dr. and twisted his antlers to a metal bar on the wall.

DM had to make sure that the Dr. couldn't win, so he forced him to turn of the machine. But the Dr. hadn't thought of a way to turn it off - so Penfold did what every frustrated computer owner does after turning it on and off doesn't work. He smashed it to pieces.

Luckily this seemed to work, so DM and Penfold grabbed the Dr. and took him to a Canadian forest to live with other moose.

 _Well that was a thrilling episode, wasn't it? These days Dr. Sharpicus works as a DJ at a Canadian hospital. It must be the most boring job ever!_


End file.
